What If
by LadyMiki16
Summary: A Series of One-Shots about all the "What Ifs" In Ouran! Have a "What if"? Review or Message me! This story can't go on without what if idea's! and I know you have them! :3
1. Chapter 1: What If Kaoru Was A Girl?

**Hello There Reader! ^_^ I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my little story! OK so I just wanted to let you guys know that this story can't possibly go on unless you guys give me lots of good ideas! Either review or private message me a "What If…" about Ouran! It can literally be ANYTHING! Well happy reading! ~Miki-Chan~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1: What If Kaoru was a girl?<span>_**

"Goodbye Ladies! See you next week!" Hikaru called out enthusiastically. _'Sometimes it's tough'_ he thought, _'to be the Gentleman of the Host Club'_.

"Snap out of it you daydreamer, your rides here" Tamaki called approaching the pink flower embroidered sofa I'd been "Entertaining" on only moments ago.

'_Great timing huh?' _He thought again just as the doors swung open to reveal the slender figure of an auburn haired young lady who took a striking resemblance to himself.

"Hikaru!" She cried as she ran towards me, her heels clicking against the hard linoleum of the floor. "You have no idea how much I hate waiting after school hours for your club to be over!" Kaoru pouted. "Boring!" "Haha stop whining, you know you could possibly come in once in awhile and take part in the activities." I've mentioned this many times before… "Ugh and see all the cute girls fawning over MY Kyouya… no thanks!" She sneered. … always the same answer.

"Ahh there's my princess" Kyouya butted in, in the same alluring tone he used for customers. "KY-OU-YA!" Kaoru jumps on him as if it'd been a year since she's seen him though they've spent every night together since they've first started dating five months ago. Those five months have been a secret Hell for me. We're being torn apart slowly by the bastard that is Kyouya Ootori.

Don't get me wrong, he's never done a wrong thing to my sister. But the is the only source for the impending loneliness they've felt for a very long, or seemingly long, time.

"AWWWW" Honey-senpai muted out my thoughts.

I looked up to find that hidden beasts' lips nuzzled against my own flesh and blood. I never thought Kyouya was one for public affection.

"You two remind me of my parents." Haruhi said in an innocent meaningful way, her voice low and full of emotion. She did just loose out to Kaoru In the battle for Kyouya's heart. A painful loss indeed… I would know something about it.

"Thanks Haruhi!" Kaoru said. She was so bubbly and full of life in Kyouya's arms. A heartbreaking scene all the more.

"Oh my rides here… shall we get going?" Kyouya had a smile uplifting his face from his usual smooth image.

"Um actually… I forgot to tell my brother…" Kaoru looked troubled as she stepped towards me. She must have known that I'd disapprove.

"I'm going to be spending the night at Kyouya's house if you wouldn't mind telling the maids, considering mom and dad have a trip…" A blush rose to her cheeks. Bright red.

"You're what?" I stated mostly shocked.

"I'm glad you understand" Kyouya smirked as he cradled Kaoru into his arms. I felt as if something valuable and precious was stolen from me, right before my very eyes and there was nothing I could even try to do about it. Not without sacrificing everything.

Kyouya then started to walk in a fast pace towards the door… "Goodbye Hika-" was all my identical could say as she was whisked away from my eyes.

I sat in aguish, wide eyed, at the door… never moving for maybe ten minutes at most. "Uhh Kaoru your ride has been sitting at the gates for more than its share of time… didn't you hear your cell phone moments ago?" Haruhi stood before me, an almost indescribable look to her face.

"Huh? Um yeah, cell phone. Limo. Got it." I said back as I quickly rushed from the room, tearing leaving a thick layer behind me.

'Where DO I go from here?'

Another Empty Hallway.

Another Empty Room.

Another Empty Soul Here Without You.

… And I guess that's all I know…

I walked out of the gate into a limo built for ten, usually seating two, currently holding one half.

… and for now that's okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok well that first one wasn't THAT bad was it? ^_^' haha well review, favorite, request, and follow! please!(:<strong>

**This story can't happen without those things! ILOVEMYREADERS. ~Miki-Chan~**


	2. Chapter 2:What If Honey Was Really Tall?

**Hey again! Miki-chan here again with my second chapter of "What If…":D. First off I'd like to thank all my reviewers who gave me some awesome ideas and inspiration!**

**Thanks goes to:**

**(My first review and also the idea for this chapter was made by her) –silentmusican202**

**Robbase231**

**DelilahUnkown**

**Chushiki-Maho**

**This one's all for you guys so I hope you like it! ~Miki-chan~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: What if Honey was seven feet tall?<strong>_

"I swear the hallways have gotten smaller" I complained as Takashi and I moved throughout the corridor.

"Same as always" He said, still the same soft spoken guy I've known since childhood.

Then all of a sudden the King of the host club burst into laughter, seemingly having been behind us the entire time. "You know Honey-senpai, they can't really make the rooms of this place any bigger just because someone has a little height problem…" He said sarcastically.

"IT IS NOT A PROBLEM!" I said shooting little invisible razor blades at the underclassmen.

"Okay then a height complex" and shot right back, disregarding the blades I'd thrown seconds ago. "and don't think about skipping club activities again"

"Tamaki I don't think I'm cut out for the host life… I was actually considering going back to the karate club where my talents are more suited" I sighed as we continued walking down something I like to call the "endless road to lunch" seeing as we take it every day and always end up being about ten minutes late.

"WHAT! WHERE ELSE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND THE TALL, STRONG TYPE! YOU AND MORI-SENPAI ARE THE PERFECT PAIR!" Tamaki screeched and crawled into the fathoms of his ever so popular "emo corner". Though the particular section of hallway we were passing had no corners at all… emo or otherwise.

"Tamaki-senpai snap out of it" I sad giving him a though, but gentle, slap to the back of the head before he started receding. "You and I both know the host club will be ten times better off without us killing its buzz. Besides we only have a few loyal customers and I'm sure you can find someone with an even better angle to sweep the girls off their freshly pedicured feet."

I laughed a little as just then a medium sized boy with scraggly, disheveled brown hair wearing an oversized sweater appeared rushing past us.

"There you go Tamaki" I said holding back my laughter. "Teach him to be a host" Now I was cracking up. "He can go off the poor and smart type" Now I was laughing profusely.

Then all of a sudden he stopped and turned on his heel and with a sad, sort of desperate look to his face he said…

"Can you please leave me out of this one?"

* * *

><p><strong>OKOK so I admit that's not that good but I really couldn't think of any other idea's but that if Honey was tall that also would mean he was tough and lost his taste for sweets once he grew. Also that was Haruhi at the end for those of you who couldn't tell and the last line is her saying pretty much she already knew what was going to happen later if everyone was still in the music room. She was hoping to get off Scott free but instead Honey had suggested him… I hope you get it... I was trying to be funny lol. Hope It worked! Please review, request (I take requests for other story ideas as well. I have a list of anime I've seen and will write about on my profile. Message me and tell me the anime and a general idea of what you want it to be about and I'll get right on it!), favorite, and subscribe!<strong>

**"Eat, Pray, Host" ~Miki-Chan~**


	3. Chapter 3: What If Honey Was a killler?

**Hello There Again! :3 Miki here! With another installment of "What If"! Thanks to the following people:**

**Dream Of Rose Petals**

**Chushiki-Maho**

**And especially Robbase231 for the chapter idea! Everyone check out his Fanfic 'When Honey Cries' which was more inspiration for this installment!**

**WARNING: SOME VIOLENCE , CHARACTER DEATH, AND A VERY OCC HONEY-SENPAI!**

**Ok well…. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 3: What if Honey was a sadistic homicidal maniac?<span>_**

So much blood.

The walls dripped from the warm liquid that had soon been done emanating from the wrists of my short lived cousin. That'll teach him.

Oh wait you must be confused… let me explain…

It was yesterday morning. The pain shooting up my tooth told me again what was going to happen.

Cavity equals no candy, no cake, and absolutely no sweets.

I tried to hide it the best I could but I knew I was kidding myself. Takashi could see through almost all of my facades. Except the one I hid the best.

"Cavity" Takashi snuck up behind me in my current thoughts. He snatched the cupcake from my hands I bought this morning to try and satisfy my insatiable need for sugar.

"NOOO!" I protested. All I had for breakfast was two batches of cinnabons dripped in icing. That wasn't enough.

"No more." His monotone voice said sounding colder and more droned out that usual.

"No more?" I repeated beating my golden eyes wearily up at him trying to persuade a better answer than the one I was expecting out of him.

"No more sweets. Ever." Then he confiscated my bag, books and all, and walked the other way making sure his strides were painfully slow. As if to prove a point.

"Wahhhhh!" I cried trying to make my tears loud enough for him to hear even though he was a good length away from me.

"DO YOU HAVE A HEART TAKA-CHAN!" I screamed. The stares from the students who were up way farther than him told me he heard me loud and clear.

He didn't even stop.

'_Whatever'_ I thought. _'He'll get what's his' _

Just then a plan, a terrible, awful, evil plan, popped in my head.

'_I can't wait for host club' _

…

"Goodbye ladies! I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved using my sweetest voice I could possibly muster.

"Sorry about your cavity honey!" a random fangirl said to me before leaving the door of the third music room.

"Oh it's fine, no problem I can live without sweets!" I tilted my head to the side, smiling as wide as I could. I had to make happy believable. I was still surged with rage but no one needed to know that.

"Goodbye Honey-senpai!" the entire host club minus Takashi waved and headed out the door. _He _was about to do the same.

"Wait!" I called out. "Let's talk about this situation over tea!"

He sat on the pink fluffy couch, so out of place for a moment like this.

I brought out the already brewed and prepared tea and set the cups in front of us making sure the right cup was placed in the right hands and we drank.

He was out just like that.

"Bye-Bye" I sneered as I pulled out the razor blades I've been carrying in my pocket since our out-of-school lunch trip this afternoon.

One arm, then the other. I ripped right down the center. Veins parting.

And this is where we left off from before.

'_If I can't live without cake, neither can you'_

I threw the blades down after a thorough fingerprint swipe.

And that was that.

…

"Honey-senpai come quick!" Haruhi interrupted my morning classes. Tears streaming down her eyes. Her cheek, ironically enough, were blood red.

"It's Mo-Mori-senpai…" her voice quivered.

I didn't have time to respond before I was whisked away by a pair of somber twins.

They took me to the music room, slowly opening the doors, as if they were afraid of the response they might have seen from me.

And there he was. The victim, sprawled out like a doll among the pools of ominous liquid surrounding him like the ocean.

I teared up a little, all a show of course. I collapsed to the ground, wavering, like I might faint any second.

Haruhi knelt down throwing her arms around me. Little sobs could be heard every once and awhile.

I craned my neck up to her, our eyes locking, a huge smile plastered upon my face.

"Can I have cake now? "

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Lol all done! It was the longest chapter yet! And I really enjoyed writing it! A lot! What'd you think? I thought about it and I could find no greater motive for murderer by Honey than sweets. I mean he choose his own brother over cake so why not Mori-senpai? Give me more what ifs! So Far I have enough to fill up ten more chapters! Keep um coming!<strong>

**Review, Request, Favorite, and Subscribe!**

**"Eat, Pray, Host." ~Miki-chan~**


	4. Chapter 4:What If Mori Was Like Honey?

**Hey Guys! Sorry this is late… but I have pretty good reason. Yea this is gross but my house had a sudden lice infestation and I had been trying to get rid of them with no time to write! So here it goes! ^_^ I'd like to thank:**

**Robbase231**

**Haruhi Hitachiin**

**Chushiki-Maho**

**The Ice Mage**

**allea**

**And especially DelilahUnknown for today's chapter idea!**

**Haha by the way I think it's funny that almost every idea I wrote about so far has revolved around Hunny and Mori! Anyway…. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: What if Takashi (Mori) was a chatterbox and was very social while Hunny was the opposite?<strong>_

"God Mori-senpai do you ever shut up?" I yelled from across the room.

He was going on and on about some kind of lethal kendo move he'd learned this morning.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, how could I ever make it up to?" His voice took on a sarcastic tone as he pulled his arm around my waste bringing us chest to chest.

He tipped my head up with two long fingers making the tips of our noses touch. I swear he was really about the kiss me when two tiny hands clasped around the ends of his school uniform.

"Takashi…" A small voice quivered.

Hunny-Senpai.

"Oh you've finished your cake it seems." He dropped his hold on me and turned his full attention to the small blonde boy. "Would you like some more?"

Hunny didn't even need to make so much as a peep for Mori to know that he indeed did.

It was just us left in the music room after everyone had left for the day. I only stayed with them because I had a lot of books to lug home today and they had offered a ride.

Mori-senpai came back from the back room with piles of sweets under his arms. I knew all too well that Hunny would eat all of that in most likely less than thirty minutes easily enough.

For a quiet guy he sure did put a lot of things in his mouth. Maybe that's why he can't seem to udder too many words.

About one per host club.

At most.

He must be a robot of some kind.

"You look puzzled." Mori-senpai snickered a bit. "What could possibly have your mind so captivated? You're not thinking of me… are you?" He winked, looking a little more confident if that was even possible for him.

"Don't be so full of yourself senpai." I rolled my eyes in a counter to his fluttering ones.

"And why not? It'd be a shame going through life never being able to express how I feel…" He suddenly lunged my way his lips, soft and wet, attacked mine.

"I'm pretty damn sure I wouldn't miss that for the world." His smile said it all.

It was love.

Thank God that Mori is nothing like good old Hunny-senpai.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Yea it probably wasn't worth the wait, I know, but I'll promise to update a lot more now! I actually did a pairing this time! XD Besides Kaoru and Kyouya… lol!<strong>

**Read on! Review for more what ifs! Tell me yours pleaseeeeee!**

**Review, favorite, subscribe, and request!**

**"Eat, Pray, Commoners Coffee." ~Miki-chan~**


End file.
